Cinderella? Bukan, Cielella
by Luxam
Summary: Cinderella, Sepatu kaca, Pangeran... itu sih udah biasa. Tapi kalo semua character-nya dari Kuroshitsuji? Masih berani bilang biasa?
1. Gara Gara Pangeran Jomblo

**Disclaimer** : Kuroshitsuji punya Yana Toboso. Cinderella punya siapa ya? Disney?

**Warning** : OOC. OON. AU. Bla bla bla cuih.

* * *

**Cinderella? Bukan, Cielella**

Ehem. Hem. Hem. Uhuk! Uhuk! Haaassyiiiiimm! Tes tes satu satu aku sayang ibu, Author di sini. Setelah debut fic perdana, 'Sebastian hilang! Ha?' sukses di caci maki dan dimusnahkan dengan alasan pencemaran nama baik Sebastian, dengan sangat tidak tahu malu, Author kembali lagi dengan cerita baru. _Plok plok plok plok plok!_ (Berpose) judulnya.. Cinderella.

.

.

Eh, bukan bukan. Cielella. Ini dia kisahnya..

.

Pada zaman dahulu kala, di zaman jebot, zaman ketika gorengan harganya masih 5 perak per biji, itupun kalo di zaman itu udah ada gorengan, Kerajaan Sarang Lebah Ilusi (_In english : Phantomhive_) sedang marut kelapa. Eh, salah. Murat-marit. Kenapa? Gara-garanya Sebastian Michaelis, pangeran tunggal dari kerajaan itu, belum punya pendamping hidup a.k.a. jomblo. Alhasil, daripada nantinya para rakyat harus menanggung aib karena punya pangeran yang jomblo, mau gak mau si Sebastian harus dicariin jodoh. Karena itu, dimulailah rapat Perundingan Pencarian Pendamping Hidup Pangeran Jomblo a.k.a. PPPHPJ.

"Kalau boleh tahu, sebenarnya buat apa kita rapat seperti ini, ya?" tanya Penasihat Kerajaan, Lau, dengan nada gak niat.

"Ho. Ho. Ho. Ho.."

"Huh, mana kutahu. Padahal terserah saja iblis itu mau jadi jomblo atau bujang lapuk sekalian. Akan lebih baik jika dia cepat-cepat enyah dari dunia ini," jawab William, sang Perdana Menteri Kerajaan lebih gak niat.

"Ho. Ho. Ho. Ho.."

"Haha pendapatmu boleh juga, William. Tapi apa boleh buat. Raja yang bijaksana ada karena di dampingi oleh ratu yang ideal. Dan sudah tugas kita untuk mencarikan pendamping hidup yang sesuai untuk Pangeran. Ya, Lan Mao?"kata Lau lagi sambil mangku—katanya sih—adenya, Lan Mao.

"Ho. Ho. Ho. Ho.."

"Cih!" William berdecih.

"Ho. Ho. Ho. Ho.."

"Hmm.. bagaimana cara mencarinya yaaa?"

"Ho. Ho. Ho. Ho.."

"Bagaimanapun boleh. Cepat saja akhiri rapat gak berguna dengan nama yang gak kalah abal ini!"

"Ho. Ho. Ho. Ho.."

"Kalau begitu, kita adakan pesta saja. Kita undang gadis-gadis dari seluruh negeri, dan biarkan pangeran memilih sendiri pasangan hidupnya nanti," ujar Lau akhirnya.

"Ho. Ho. Ho. Ho.."

"Terserah."

"Ho. Ho. Ho. Ho.."

"Kalau begitu Pustakawan Kerajaan, Tanaka-san. Bisa tolong kau buatkan sayembaranya?" kata Lau sambil nengok ke Tanaka yang daritadi duduk di sebelahnya sambil minum teh.

"Ho. Ho. Ho. Ho.." Tanaka mulai nulis sayembara.

"Ho. Ho. Ho. Ho.." Tanaka masih nulis.

"Ho. Ho. Ho. Ho.." Masih menulis dan.. ho ho ho ho, selesai.

"Biar kulihat.." Lau ngambil kertas sayembara yang baru ditulis Tanaka, "..."

"Ho. Ho. Ho. Ho.."

"Tanaka-san, sejauh yang kulihat, hanya ada tulisan 'ho ho ho' di seluruh kertas, ya?"

"Ho. Ho. Ho. Ho.."

"Hahaha sayembara yang sangat menarik. Mengandung banyak makna. William, tolong buatkan sayembara lagi dengan makna yang bisa lebih dimengerti orang awam," akhirnya Lau nyuruh William, speechless sama sayembara buatan Tanaka.

"Ho. Ho. Ho. Ho.."

"Kenapa aku?" tanya William keberatan. Idih. Males banget bikin sayembara buat Si Pangeran Dodol itu.

"Ho. Ho. Ho. Ho.."

"Karena kau perdana menteri," jawab Lau gak nyambung.

"Ho. Ho. Ho. Ho.."

"Cuih!"

"Ho. Ho. Ho. Ho.."

**ooo**

Asumsikan sayembara udah selesai dibuat dengan sepenuh dikurangi akar seperempat pangkat setengah integral dua perlima hati oleh William. Beribu-ribu lembaran sayembara itu pun disebarin ke seluruh negeri. Begini isi sayembaranya:

_**Pangeran goblo—Sebastian sedang mencari bud—pendamping hidup. Bagi yang berminat dengan Si Belate—Sang Pangeran, silakan datang ke Nerak—Istana Sarang Lebah Ilusi. Akan diadakan ritual persemba—pesta di sana.**__**Tambahan**__**: Seluruh iblis beti—wanita dipersilakan hadir.**_

Walopun sayembara di cut sana-sini karena ketidakpantasan bahasa, tetep aja para wanita sangat antusias buat dateng ke pesta. Mereka nyiapin gaun nan cantik, kosmetik, sepatu, seperangkat alat sholat dan Al-Quran. Semuanya dibayar tunai.

Gak terkecuali sebuah keluarga kecil di pelosok negeri. Seorang ibu dan tiga anaknya—dua kandung, satu mungut di empang—juga bersiap-siap buat dateng ke istana.

"Kyaaaa~~ pake baju apa yaa buat ketemu pangeran Sebby?" kata Grell, si kakak tiri dengan girangnya.

"Hohhohoho~ kau selalu cantik pake baju apapun, Grell!~" puji si ibu tiri, Madam Red. Dia dipanggil Madam Red karena selalu pake baju warna merah, sepatu merah, lipstik merah, bahkan sampe ke warna darahnya pun merah! Ckckck Hebat sekali..

"Mama~ apa sebaiknya aku beli gaun baru yaaa?" tanya si adik tiri dengan resah, Lizzy.

"Beli baru? Gak usaaah. Suruh aja si Cielella buat jahitin gaun kamu. Cielella! Cielella!" Madam Red manggil seseorang. Kayanya sih anak tiri dia yang tadi dibilang mungut di empang. Lalu dari arah dapur, datang sesosok anak perempuan.. eh, anak laki-laki ding, yang sangaaat manis.

"Yaaa ibu?" tanya si anak laki-laki itu sambil ngucek-ngucek mata. Oh rupanya dia yang namanya Cielella.

"Abis ngapain seh kok dipanggil gak cepet-cepet dateng? Nih! Tolong jahitin gaun baru buat Lizzy, ya! Gak pake lama loh. soalnya mau dipake buat ke pesta malem ini!"

"Eh.. jahit gaun? Aku gak bisa..," kata Cielella ogah-ogahan.

"Aduuuh kamu tuh apa seh yang bisa? Gak mau tau! Pokoknya malem ini tuh gaun udah harus jadi! Titik!"

Begitulah Cielella. Terhina hidup bareng ibu tiri dan dua saudara perempuannya. Grell, makhluk abnormal. Dan Lizzy, si kuncir dua kriwil-kriwil.

**ooo**

Di dalem kamarnya yang lusuh, Cielella menangisi kesialannya.

"Hah. Gimana cara jahit gaun? Ada ada aja Tante-tante merah itu." Belom.. belom nangis.

"Gak bakalan bisa. Dikira gw Ivan Gunawan, bisa ngejahit baju cuma sehari? Udah ah! Lapeeerr.." Masih belom nangis.

"Mending gw nonton Kapen Tisubasah aja ah di Gombal TV!" kata Cielella pada akhirnya dengan riangnya. Sama sekali gak ada nada kesedihan. Kampret nih bocah kagak nangis.

Tiba-tiba waktu Cielella lagi enak-enakan nonton Kapten Tisubasah, ketika adegan Wakebayasih mau nangkep Tendangan Monyet dari striker handal Kosasih Hyugak, datang sesosok peri..

"Hihihihi Cielella.. kau tidak ingin ke pesta?" tanya si peri, Undertaker.

"Ha? Siapa lo? Ganggu aja," jawab Ciel cuek. Gak tau orang lagi seru nonton, apa?

"Aku ibu peri.. aku ada untuk menghibur gadis yang malang. Hihihihihi. Apa kau tidak mau ke pesta? Kau mau cuma membusuk di kamar sempit ini? Hihihihi.."

"Oh.. emangnya mau ada pesta ya? Pesta apa? Syukuran sunatan si Mamat, ya? Bagus deh, akhirnya dia disunat juga."

"Ya.. ada. Tapi bukan pesta syukuran sunatan, Cielella. Pesta ini diadakan di istana. Semua gadis boleh datang ke pesta di istana. Termasuk kau, Cielella. Hihihihi.."

"_Gadis_? Gw nih cowok, nyet! Ngapain gw dateng? Jangan samain gw sama si Grell, ye!"

"Tidak apa-apa.. khusus anak manis sepertimu, juga boleh datang.. nah, kau mau ke pesta?"

"Kagak."

"Ayolah, Cielella. Di pesta nanti kau bisa berdansa dengan pangeran, loh.. hihihihihi.."

"Dansa? Ogah banget!"

"Jangan begitu.. di istana nanti juga ada banyak makanan mewah.. hihihihihi kau tidak lapar?"

"..." Cielella tertegun. Anjrit.. kebetulan dia lagi laper, nih.

"Hihhihihihi.."

"..Okeh deh. Gw mau dateng! Terus apa hubungannya sama lo?" kata Cielella akhirnya. Lumayanlah dapet makanan mewah gratis di istana, pikirnya.

"Tidak mungkin kau datang ke istana dengan pakaian lusuh seperti itu, kan? Aku akan menyiapkan gaun terindah dan kereta kuda untukmu. Hihihihihi.."

"Gak usah pake gaun.. ngerepotin aja. Udah ya, gw pergi dulu!" Cielella udah gak sabar. Makanan gratis! Makanan gratis!

"Tunggu dulu, anak muda! Hihihihi orang yang berpakaian kumal tidak di izinkan masuk ke istana, loh.. hihihihihi. Masih berani datang dengan penampilan seperti itu?" bujuk Undertaker.

"Cih! Iya deeeh iyaaa! Mana? Sini gw pake gaun sama kereta kudanya!"

"Oh.. boleh. Boleh saja.. hihihihihi tapi sebelumnya kau harus menunjukkan sesuatu yang lucu dulu padaku. Hhihihihihi.."

"Hah?" Cielella cengo.

* * *

Nah.. jadikah Cielella ke pesta dansa? Apakah Pangeran Sebastian akan dapat jodoh? Apakah Author sudah mandi? Kita nantikan saja.. setelah review-review berikut ini. Okeh? Review, ya~


	2. Pesta Makan Di Istana

**Disclaimer** : Kalo Kuroshitsuji punya saya, model rambut Sebastian gak akan belah tengah gitu. Kribo! akan buat dia punya rambut kribo! Makanya, Kuroshitsuji pasti punya Yana Toboso. Cinderella punya gak tau. Disney kali.

**Warning** : Gak mutu. GJ. Ancoer. AU. OOC. OON. Gak baca fic ini akan membuat hidup anda lebih baik.

Halo. Author udah mandi, loh. Gak nanya, ya? Yaudah gak apa-apa. Enjoooy~

* * *

**Cinderella? Bukan, Cielella**

Cielella jalan tertatih-tatih. Seluruh badannya remuk. Bukan gara-gara abis ngangkut karung beras ato abis jadi pegawai kerja rodi, tapi gara-gara abis ngeluarin seluruh kemapuan diri _cuma _buat bikin Ibu Peri ketawa. Ibu Peri gak tau diri. Niat nolong orang gak, sih? Mau ngasih gaun sama kereta kuda aja kok ya minta imbalan. Sialan.

"Hihihihihihi bagaimana gaun yang kupilihkan untukmu ini, Cielella?" tanya Undertaker girang, sambil muter-muter plus salto kayang.

"Aduduh iya iya. Bagus kok. Mungkin..," jawab Cielella gak berdaya. Seluruh sendinya berkata '_Kami lelaaaaahh!_'

"Hihhihi tak perlu berterima kasih padaku, Cielella. Aku ikut senang jika kau senang. Hihihi."

"Aduduh iya iya terserah. Terus mana kereta kudanya? Gara-gara kelamaan mikirin cara buat bikin lo ketawa, udah kemaleman neh. Telat dong dateng ke pestanya! Ntar makanannya keburu abis, tau!"

"Hihihihi tenang saja.. aku sudah siapakan semua untukmu. Ini.. _TRIIIIING!_" Tiba-tiba ada kereta kuda di hadapan mereka berdua.

"Oh, lumayan bagus, ya."

Cielella ngeliat takjub ke kereta kuda, terus masuk dan duduk manis di dalemnya,siap berangkat ke istana, "…"

"..Oi, ibu peri. Kok keretanya gak jalan?" tanya Cielella heran.

"Hihihihihi tentu saja. karena tidak ada kusirnya. Kau sendiri yang mengendarai kereta kudanya.. hihihihihihihihi," jawab Undertaker enteng.

"APPAAAAA? BRENGSUEEEEEKK! NOLONGIN ORANG KOK NANGGUNG NANGGUNG SEH?" Cielella ngamuk di dalem kereta kuda. Kereta kudanya goyang-goyang.

"Hihihihi kalau begitu aku pergi dulu ya, Cielella. Sekali lagi kukatakan, tak perlu berterima kasih padaku. Hihhihihi sampai jumpa~~" dengan seenak jidat, Undertaker langsung terbang.

"SIALAAAAAN! GAK ADA JUGA YANG MAU NGEMENG TERIMA KASIH SAMA LOOO! WAAA!" Cielella masih ngamuk, gak tau harus gimana.

Dan apa boleh buat, daripada gak dateng ke istana dan gak dapet makanan sama sekali, mau gak mau Cielella pun ngendarain kereta kudanya sendiri. Tapi yah.. emang dasar bocah cebol. Dia sama sekali gak bisa ngendarainnya. Jadilah Cielella nyasar dulu ke Afrika, Buenos Aires, Purwokerto, Madura, Jakarta dan sekitarnya. Alhasil dia dateng NGARET ke istana.

**ooo**

-Di istana-

"Waah.. tak disangka banyak juga yang datang, ya. Padahal sayembaranya tidak bermutu seperti itu," ujar Lau seneng sambil main mata sama beberapa gadis yang dateng.

"Merepotkan saja. Mereka pikir berapa biaya yang dikeluarkan istana buat mendanai pesta ini?" kata William gak seneng.

"Ho. Ho. Ho. Ho.."

"Jangan pelit begitu, William. Kau tidak lihat wajah para gadis yang sangat berseri-seri itu? Mereka benar-benar sangat berharap bisa menjadi permaisuri pangeran.."

-Di kerumunan para wanita-

"Kyaaaaaaa~~ Pangeran Sebby!~ mana Pangeran Sebby?~~" teriak Grell genit. Matanya jelalatan nyariin Pangeran Belah Tengah.

"Aduuuh Grell tenang sedikit. Kau harus jaga image-mu!" kata Madam Grell.

"Hiks, mama.. gaunku ini sama sekali gak bagus..," Lizzy ngambek. Dia terpaksa dateng ke pesta pake gaun pas-pasan gara-gara Cielella udah keburu kabur.

"Ya apa boleh buat kita gak punya waktu lagi buat cari gaun baru. Abisnya si Cielella itu pas mama samperin ke kamarnya buat minta gaun, eh dia-nya malah gak ada. Anak bejat! Biar gak mama kasih makan malem dia!" kutuk Madam Red.

-Balik lagi ke tempat Lau dan kawan-kawan-

"Mana orang yang paling punya kepentingan di pesta ini? Mana iblis itu?" tanya William.

"Iyaa.. mana, ya?" Lau celingak-celinguk.

"Ho. Ho. Ho. Ho.."

"Maaf saja kalau saya ini iblis. Tapi bisakah anda sedikit lebih sopan lagi pada saya? Saya ini pangeran, loh.." Tiba-tiba muncul sesosok pria dari belakang sambil cengar-cengir. Nah ini dia sang pangeran.

"Huh! Jangan belagu hanya karena kau pangeran di fic ini!" kata William nyolot.

"Jika anda tidak senang, silakan keluar.." Sebastian masih senyum-senyum gaje mesum.

"Memang itu mauku. Tapi apa boleh buat. Fic ini tidak akan lengkap kalau tidak ada aku!" klaim William sok ngerasa penting. Apaan sih.

"Haha sudahlah jangan bertengkar lagi. Lebih baik kita nikmati saja pesta ini, OK?" Lau menengahi mereka berdua. William masih ngelirik Sebastian tajem, tapi Sebastian pura-pura gak liat.

"Nah, Pangeran. Apa tidak ada seorangpun dari gadis-gadis ini yang menarik perhatianmu?" tanya Lau.

"Bagaimana, ya. Sayangnya saya tidak tertarik dengan wanita. Maksud saya, apa tidak bisa jika saya memimpin kerajaan sendirian? Begini-begini saya cukup pandai, loh," jawab Sebastian PD najis.

"Ho. Ho. Ho. Ho.."

"Hmm memang benar sih. Tapi rasanya kan tidak lengkap jika suatu negeri haya memiliki seorang raja tanpa ada ratu.." Lau menyayangkan, "Ngomong-ngomong memangnya bagaimana tipe wanita idamanmu, Pangeran?"

"Tentu saja. Yang matanya indah, kecil mungil, berbulu halus lebat, cakarnya cantik, dan memiliki rasa antusiasme yang tinggi," jawab Sebastian mantap. Apa?

"Ho. Ho. Ho. Ho.."

"..Ha?" Lau cengo. "Kalau saya boleh bertanya Pangeran, itu wanita macam apa?"

"Tentu saja tipe wanita idaman saya."

"..Oh. Baiklah. Terserah. Makanan di pesta ini enak-enak ya.. saya jadi lapar!" Lau yang sadar akan kesesatan Pangeran, langsung ngalihin pebicaraan.

"Oh itu saya yang memasak. Soalnya koki kerajaan si Bard itu sama sekali tidak berguna," jawab Sebastian sambil menghela nafas.

"Ho. Ho. Ho. Ho.."

"Tamannya juga indah ya.. sangat artistik!" Lau ngalihin pandangan ke taman.

"Itu juga saya yang menata. Soalnya tukang kebun kerajaan si Finny itu juga tidak berguna."

"Ho. Ho. Ho. Ho.."

"Tea set-nya juga cantik. Ukirannya sangat berkelas!"

"Itu saya juga menyusun. Soalnya maid kerajaan si Meylene itu juga sama tidak berguna."

"Ho. Ho. Ho. Ho.."

"..Oh." Lau nyerah. Gak ada gunanya ngalihin topik. _"Lalu apa bedanya peranmu yang sekarang dengan peran butler yang dulu?"_

Ketika keempat orang OON itu lagi asik ngobrol, datanglah seorang gadis err.. anak laki-laki maksudnya yang sangat cantik. Dia pake gaun biru yang indah (baca : compang camping) dengan kereta kuda yang bagus (baca : ancur). Cielella namanya.

"Sial. Aku jadi kemalaman datang ke pesta. _Hh.. hh.._" kata Cielella ngos-ngosan. "Awas aja ibu peri itu. Sampai berani dia datang lagi, biar kucabik-cabik mulutnya! _Hh.. hh.._"

Karena ngeliat banyak makanan enak bertumpuk, tanpa ragu lagi Cielella langsung melibas habis semuanya. Escargot d'France, Chevalen, Pate de foie gras, Saiyour Auss'em, Semour taho'e, Lailape zeng quol, de el el el el dah pokoknya.

Pangeran Sebastian menyadari hal itu. _"Orang ini lahap sekali..," _pikirnya. Dia pun nyamperin Cielella, dengan maksud mau nanya, _'Mas, kelaperan apa kesetanan?'_

"Anda.." Baru aja Sebastian ngomong begitu, Cielella udah keburu nengok dan ngerasa kalo dia ketauan, "Anjrit! Gw ketauan!"

Cielella pun langsung kabur. Sayang disayang, gara-gara buru-buru kabur Cielella jatoh sambil guling-guling di tangga istana. _Glundung glundung glundung GUBRAAAK!_ Begitu mendarat dengan selamat, dia pun langsung lari lagi. Tanpa sadar kalo sepatu kaca-nya ketinggalan sebelah.

Sebastian ngambil sepatu kaca itu, "..Dia.."

"Ho. Ho. Ho. Ho.."

* * *

Nah nah nah nah. Apa yang bakal Pangeran Sebastian lakukan? Mencari Cielella kah? Mencari calon istri lain kah? Mencuri kolorkah? tunggu saja.. kapan-kapan. Jika ada cacian makian muntahan, silakan salurkan lewat review. Okeh? Makasih udah baca.


	3. Sepatu Kaca Retak

**Disclaimer** : Kuroshitsuji punya Yang Mulia Dipertuah Agung Yana Toboso. Cinderella saya gak tau punya siapa. Punya Disney kali.

**Warning** : OOC. OON. AU. Wawawawawa GJ.

* * *

**Cinderella? Bukan, Cielella**

"Lau-san," ujar Sebastian sambil menghampiri Lau sesaat setelah Cielella kabur.

"Ya? Ada apa, Pangeran?" tanya Lau.

"Saya ingin mencari pemilik sepatu ini..," kata Sebastian sambil nunjukkin sepatu kaca yang udah agak-agak retak.

"Ng? sepatu apa itu?"

"Entahlah. Ini sepatu kaca yang sudah retak. Pemiliknya seorang gadis (?) bergaun biru. Dia memakan hidangan pesta dengan lahap sekali..," Sebastian memangku tangannya di dagu.

"Waah nampaknya pangeran jatuh cinta, ya?" Lau ngegoda.

"Bukan begitu. Hanya saja.. dia sudah menghabiskan hidangan spesial buatan saya dan kabur begitu saja. Sangat tidak sopan."

"Baiklah hamba mengerti. Akan segera kami carikan pemilik sepatu itu.." kata Lau akhirnya sambil mesem-mesem gaje.

"Usahakan jangan mengeluarkan terlalu banyak biaya dalam pencariannya, Lau. Jalan kaki saja ke seluruh negeri untuk mencarinya," William nyeletuk tiba-tiba. Pelit.

"Ide bagus, William. Kalau begitu ayo kita jalan." Lau narik tangan William.

EH? AKU JUGA?"

"Tentu saja. Karena kau perdana menteri," kata Lau beralasan gak nyambung (lagi).

"Ho. Ho. Ho. Ho.."

**ooo**

Maka dimulailah pencarian gadis (?) bersepatu kaca retak. Lau dan William mendatangi rumah-rumah rakyat satu persatu. Tiap gadis di cocokin ukuran kakinya sama ukuran sepatu kaca retak itu. Tapi gak ada yang pas. Ada yang sepatunya kegedean, ada yang satu milimeter lagi pas, ada yang maksa make sepatu kaca retak itu padahal kakinya segede kaki babon sampe sepatunya bener-bener mau pecah. Yah macem-macemlah pokoknya. Kesabaran William udah di ujung tanduk. Dia bener-bener gak abis pikir, _kenapa-harus-gw-yang-repot-begini-seh?_ Sedangkan Lau sih selow-selow aja. Soalnya sambil nyari pemilik sepatu kaca retak, dia bisa sambil tebar pesona sama gadis-gadis di seluruh negeri. Dapet 7 nyamuk sekali gaplok, kan?

.

Setelah 14 hari 10 jam 23 menit 47 detik, akhirnya Lau dan William sampe di rumah Cielella.

_Tok! Tok! Tok!_ Pintu pun diketok. Madam Red yang bukain pintu.

"Eh? Ada apa ya?" tanya Madam Red yang kaget pas ngeliat ada 2 orang berpakaian kerajaan lengkap dateng ke rumahnya.

"Selamat siang nyonya. Kami sales asuransi. Anda mau hidup anda terjamin? Gunakan jasa perusahaan kami. Hidup anda akan tentram, damai, bahagia apalagi kalau menikah dengan sa—_BUGH!_" ocehan dodol Lau terhenti setelah dijotos William.

"Kami dari kerajaan. Sedang mencari gadis yang memiliki sepatu kaca retak ini," kata William sambil nunjukkin sepatu kaca retak itu.

"Ha?" Madam Red ngeliat ke sepatu kaca retak, "Ya ampun sepatu kaca butut kayak gitu mah bukan punya kita. Maaf maaf saja, ya. Kami masih mampu kok beli sepatu yang bagusan. Seperti ini misalnya.. ini beli di Cibaduyut, looh~ kualitas terbaik nih! Harganya juga murah. Dan kamu tau, gak? Abang-abang yang jualan di sana katanya bla bla bla bla bla.." Dia mulai ngegosip.

"…" William menahan amarah.

"Bla bla bla bla bla bla bla bla bla.." Madam Red masih ngoceh, ketika Lizzy tiba-tiba dateng. "Mama, ada apa?" katanya.

"Eh Lizzy. Ini nih orang dari kerajaan dateng nyariin gadis yang punya sepatu kaca retak ini.."

"APA? KERAJAAN? KYAAAAA~ PANGERAN SEBBY!~~" Tiba-tiba Grell muncul entah dari mana tau. Dia langsung histeris gaje sambil celingak-celinguk, "Mana mana mana Pangeran Sebby?~~"

"Sayang sekali nona cantik. Kami sedang mencari pemilik sepatu kaca retak ini. Pangeran ingin bertemu dengannya..," kata Lau setelah pulih dari jotosan William.

"Apa?" Grell ngeliat sepatu kaca retak itu, "Sepatu butut i—apa apa apa? Pangeran Sebby mau ketemu sama pemiik sepatu ini? Kyaaaaaaa~~ kalau begitu ini pasti milikku!~~" klaim Grell langsung.

"Benarkah? Hahaha bagus kalau begitu. Silakan coba pakai.." Lau jongkok dan naro sepatu kaca retak di atas bantal kecil. Grell duduk sambil ngejulurin kakinya, "Baiiiiiiikk~~" Sepersepuluh detik setelah dia make sepatu kaca retak, _PRAAANG!_ Sepatu kaca retak pun pecah.

"Wah, sepatunya pecah," ujar Lau santai.

"Kyaaaaa! Tidaaaaaaakk! Pangeran Sebby!" teriak Grell shock.

"Hah baguslah. Kalau begitu kita pulang. Bilang saja pada pangeran bodoh itu kalau tidak ada gadis yang memiliki sepatu itu. Lalu sepatunya hanyut terkena luapan air Sungai Citarum. Kita pulang!" kata William panjang lebar, dan udah siap-siap mau pulang ketika tiba-tiba aja ada orang misterius berpakaian hitam-hitam lewat sambil teriak, "Tenang saja! Ada lem AHA! Lem AHA, dapat merekatkan segala jenis barang. Mulai dari kertas sampai kaca! Lem AHA, _TING!_" Setelah orang misterius itu ngoceh, ia langsung pergi sambil meninggalkan Lem AHA.

"Cih!" Mau gak mau William gak jadi pulang gara-gara orang misterius sialan itu.

Sepatu kaca retak pun direkatkan lagi pake lem AHA. "Sayang sekali nona. Sepatu ini terlalu kecil untuk anda..," kata Lau.

"Tidak mungkin! Pasti ada kesalahan!" Grell nangis kambing guling.

"Bagaimana dengan nona manis yang di sana?" Lau ngeliat ke arah Lizzy.

"Baiklah akan kucoba.." Lizzy pake sepatu itu, "Ah, agak kebesaran.."

"Hmm.. aneh, ya. Padahal kalau dilihat dari ukurannya ini sepatu yang cocok untuk nona manis seumur anda. Kenapa tidak cukup, ya? Apa ada gadis lain yang tinggal di sini?"

"Gadis lain?" Madam Red mendelik.

"Tidak ada! tidak ada! tidak ada gadis lain yang tinggal di sini! Makanya, bawa aku saja untuk bertemu Pangeran Sebby~" Grell maksa.

"Waaahh tidak bisa.. Maaf, nona.."

Tiba-tiba ketika mereka berlima masih kasak-kusuk ngomongin pemilik sepatu ini, datanglah Cielella dari arah halaman belakang, "Ibu, pakaiannya sudah selesai kucuci. Boleh istirahat?"

"Ng?" Lau tersentak.

"Ah, Cielella! Seenak jidat kamu mau istirahat! Sekarang kamu cuci piring sana!" kata Madam Red.

"Cuih. Iya.. iya.." Cielella langsung muter balik mau ke dapur.

"Tunggu. Kau.." Lau narik tangan Cielella.

"Ng?" Cielella pun nengok ngerasa tangannya ditarik.

"Sungguh gadis yang manis. Mau coba pakai sepatu ini?"

"_GADIS_? AKU INI LAKI-LAKI!"

"Eh?" Lau cengo (lagi).

* * *

Yo yo makasih udah baca (gaya nge-rap) Yo yo silakan review aja. Yo yo yo dadah yooo.


	4. Cielella Itu Cowok

**Disclaimer** : Kuroshitsuji punya Tante Yana Toboso. Cinderella punya… gak tau.

**Warning** : AU. OOC. OON. Uba uba mugiga bagagaa gaaaa.

* * *

**Cinderella? Bukan, Cielella**

"AKU INI LAKI-LAKI!"

"He?"

_Krik. Krik. Krik._

Anak pendek kayak gini? Cowok? Cewek, ah! Orang matanya biru gede kayak gitu. Mukanya juga imut-imut. Bohong aja neh si Cielella.

"..Begitu, ya?" Lau agak kaget juga. "Terserah. Pokoknya coba pakai sepatu ini, ya." Dengan gerak cepet Lau udah makein sepatu kaca retak yang _sempet-pecah-tapi-udah-di-lem-dong_ itu di kaki Cielella. Dan, pas banget!

"Uwwaaa! _PRAAANG!_" Cielella yang kaget langsung ngelempar sepatu kaca itu, dan alhasil sepatu kacanya pecah lagi. Cih.

"William.. kau lihat tadi? Sepatunya sangat pas!" tanya Lau kagum.

"Aku tidak peduli," jawab William singkat padat jelas.

"Eeeehh?~ tidak mungkin! Harusnya aku! Harusnya sepatu itu hanya pas di kakiku!~" Grell gak rela karena sepatunya malah muat di kaki jamuran Cielella.

_"..Ni orang pada ngemeng apaan sih? Sepatu? Emang kenapa sepatunya? Bodo. Cabut, ah." _Cielella langsung ambil langkah seribu buat nyuci piring, tapi lagi-lagi Lau berhasil ngeberentiin dia, "Tunggu, nona. Ayo ikut kami ke kerajaan."

"Ha?" Cielella tertegun. _"Kemaren ibu-ibu peri gak mutu yang ngajakin ke kerajaan. Sekarang om-om mata ketutup sama mas-mas kacamata yang ngajakin ke kerajaan. Ada apaan sih emangnya? Jangan-jangan.. KETAUAN KALO YANG KEMAREN NYOLONG MAKANAN TUH GW? OH-MY-GOD! SIAAAL!"_

"Tidak! Aku tidak mau!" tolak Cielella setengah mateng. Pakein kecap enak, tuh.

"Jangan begitu. Pangeran menunggumu, loh. Dia mencarimu ke seluruh negeri untuk menemukanmu," rayu Lau. Tentu aja Cielella tambah gak mau, _"Anjriiit Pangeran sampe bela-belain keliling seluruh negeri cuma buat nyari tukang nyolong makanan kayak gw? Sialan banget tuh pangeran!"_

"Pokoknya aku tidak mau!"

"Wah-wah susah juga, ya.." Lau geleng-geleng kepala.

"Makanyaaa~ biar aku saja yang ke istana!~ aku akan mendampingi Pangeran Sebby selamanya!~" Malah Grell yang dengan semangatnya langsung ngajuin diri sendiri.

"Hahaha sayang sekali. Pangeran hanya ingin gadis yang ukuran kakinya pas dengan sepau kaca retak yang udah pecah itu untuk dibawa ke istana. Anda ibu gadis ini? Boleh saya bawa dia ke kerajaan?" Lau pun minta izin ke Madam Red.

"Ya boleh-boleh aja, sih. Daripada dia di sini cuma jadi serangga pengganggu dan menuh-menuhin rumah, mending bawa aja Cielella ke kerajaan. Cielella, jadilah pembantu yang benar di kerajaan. Kalau kau dapat gaji, jangan lupa kirimkan untukku!" kata Madam Red okeh-okeh aja.

"Nah kalau begitu ayo kita pergi, Cielella~" Dengan entengnya Lau nyeret Cielella.

"GAK MAAUUU! TANTE-TANTE MERAH SIALAN! BERANI-BERANINYA KAU MENGIZINKANKU UNTUK IKUT KE KERAJAAN!"

Akhirnya Cielella dibawa ke kerajaan. Sepanjang perjalanan dia ngamuk. Dia cuma diem tiap ada tukang balon lewat, atau ada tukang baso lewat. Itupun gak sekedar diem. Dia minta dibeliin balon sama baso juga. Maka tekor-tekorlah kerajaan. William yang depresi.

**ooo**

Setelah beberapa lama, Cielella, Lau, dan William pun sampai di kerajaan. William langsung cabut. Ngaso di kamar. Dia capek abis keliling jalan kaki ke seluruh negeri. Senjata makan tuan sama kata-katanya sendiri. Sedangkan Lau, langsung nganterin Cielella ke ruangan Pangeran Sebastian.

"Pangeran, ini dia gadis yang ukuran kakiknya cocok dengan sepatu kaca yang retak itu." Lau nunduk hormat di depan Sebastian. Di sebelahnya, Cielella berdiri dengan males-malesan.

"Terima kasih, Lau-san. Anda boleh pergi. Saya sudah menyiapkan dessert special chocolate parfait sebagai tanda terima kasih. Anda pasti lelah sekali." Sebastian masih berlagak Butler. Gak nyadar-nyadar kalo peran dia di fic ini sebagai pangeran.

"Terima kasih, Pangeran." Lau pun menarik diri. Tinggal Pangeran Sebastian dan Cielella. Berdua. Sendirian. Suasana hening. Pangeran Sebastian berdiri tepat di depan Cielella.

"Kau gadis yang tadi malam, kan?" Dengan perlahan tapi pasti Sebastian ngedeketin Cielella.

_JREEEEENG!_ Tingkat amarah Cielella naik 99%. "_Berapa kali harus dibilang seh? GW-COWOK-BUKAN-CEWEK!_"

"Benar, Pangeran. Tapi saya laki-laki. Bukan seorang gadis..," kata Cielella lembut. Berusaha nahan amarah. Tenang, biar matanya merah kayak orang mabok gini, dia p-a-n-g-e-r-a-n.

"Apa? Laki-laki?" Sebastian kaget.

"Iya."

"_Demi apaaa? Gak mungkin gadis manis yang pake gaun biru tukang nyolong makanan kemaren laki-laki! Si Lau pasti salah, neh!_" pikir Sebastian ketar-ketir. Masa seh?

"..Kau yakin?"

"Tentu saja, Pangeran." Cielella senyum.. maksa, sih. Padahal tangannya dibelakang udah siap-siap mau nonjok Sebastian.

"Aku melihatmu kemarin melahap hidangan pesta dengan lahap. Itu alasanku mencarimu," Sebastian sendiri berusaha tenang.

"_Waduuuh! Kaaan bener! Gw ketauan! Anjriiit gimana neh? Gw gak mau dihukum mati cuma gara-gara nyolong makanan! Kesannya gak elit banget.._"

"Maafkan saya, Pangeran. Saya lapar.." Cielella nunduk. Akting kacangan dimulai.

"Lapar?" Sebastian ngeliat Cielella yang nunduk.

"Iyaaa.." Cielella ngangkat kepalanya, ngeliat Sebastian dalam-dalam dan.. puppy eyes mode: ON.

"_Ap.. apa-apaan anak ini masang puppy eyes kayak gitu! Jangan bercanda! Aku ini penggemar kucing!_" pikir Sebastian ngaco.

"Maafkan saya.. Saya hanya tinggal berempat dengan ibu tiri saya yang tukang gosip, kakak tiri saya yang banci kaleng, dan adik tiri saya yang cengeng. Saya tidak diberi cukup makan, Pangeran.. makanya.. saya.." Cielella masih masang tampang melas. Pokoknya nih akting harus berhasil!

"…" Sebastian terharu.

"..Ti.. tidak apa-apa. Kalau kau lapar lagi, kau boleh makan di sini. Bahkan jika keadaanmu sebegitu tersiksanya kau juga boleh tinggal di sini. Terserah saja.." Sebastian ngalihin muka. Kalah juga nih iblis. Abisnya Cielella masang jurus puppy eyes gitu sih.

"Benarkah? _TRING TRING TRING!_" Cielella masih menggempurkan serangan.

"I.. iya.."

"Terima kasih!"

Akhirnya, Pangeran Sebastian dan Cielella hidup bahagia (?) selamanya. Cielella hidup tercukupi di istana. Dia makan makanan enak buatan Pangeran Sebastian tiap hari. Negeri yang dipimpin Kerajaan Sarang Lebah Ilusi pun sejahtera selama-lama-lama-lama-lamanya. Mungkin.

* * *

Karena saya baru tau kalo fic dengan tampilan naskah drama tuh gak terlalu bagus, jadi saya edit deh.. Maunya sih, gak cuma ngedit Cielella aja. Tapi karena keterbatasan waktu, cuma sempet ngedit ini. Semoga para pembaca lebih nyaman dengan tampilan fic kayak gini, ya. Makasih udah baca!


End file.
